


【APH/金钱组】哎呀，变成米团啦。续（代驾）

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——原文：http://soffleco.lofter.com/post/1fe11022_12e643052 原作者：@souffleCO——金钱组，国设，轻松向，纯车，攻受为米耀，代驾





	【APH/金钱组】哎呀，变成米团啦。续（代驾）

正文：

阿尔弗雷德在进入王耀身体的时候发出了一声舒适而窃喜的低哼，他早在昨天就想这么做了，可能是在王耀将他不设防地放在软软的肚子上的时候，也可能是看到王耀散着湿漉漉的黑发从浴室里走出来的时候，抑或是当王耀第一次将他毫无芥蒂地紧紧拥入怀中的时候。  
只可惜那时他是个团子，团子有生殖器吗？这可真是个好问题。  
但也或许幸好没有，不然...阿尔弗雷德想象了一下一个白色圆团子的某个部位凸起了一小点儿硬硬的疙瘩...以王耀对可爱生物的好奇心，怕是会摸上去仔细研究：“咦？这里怎么硬硬的？是露馅儿了吗？还是变质了？”  
至于接下来会不会被抚摸到射出点奇奇怪怪的馅料就不是阿尔弗雷德能想象的了，等等，馅料？为什么他默认变成团子的自己是一种能吃的生物了？一定是这个吃货国家对他影响过甚的错！  
真是无论什么锅都能往中/国头上扣啊...幸好王耀正攀着世界Hero的肩膀把头藏进他的脖颈下努力调节呼吸放松身体，好让那根入侵物完满地进入自己，没有多余的心思察觉这个小家伙乱七八糟的想象力。  
“呼..啊...”  
这次情事来的突然，阿尔弗雷德又是个不太在乎他人想法的臭小子，因此草草了事的润滑并不能让双方以舒适的体位结合在一起。这下苦的可是王耀，简单的撩拨还未来得及让后穴足够湿软，毕竟肛口不似女性的阴户会泛出淫媚的水色来展示已经做好交媾的准备，作为男人，对情爱欲求的最直接表现应该是精神满满的阳具才对。  
没错，王耀诚实挺立的小兄弟成为了他不能对阿尔弗雷德说“不”的原因，都勃起成这样子了就不必要扭扭捏捏了，反而被阿尔弗雷德笑话。算起来，他们正式交往也有四十年了，彼此之间的熟悉可不仅仅体现在有来有往的交锋上，还有最为私密的场合。  
“疼吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德停顿了下来，松紧有度的穴口箍得他很是惬意，他又抓着王耀的腿往两边分开了些，往下看了看因他扩张到可观直径的柔嫩花蕾，征服感爆棚的同时也不由自主地产生出怜爱的情感。  
“唔...”  
虽说这次趁着晨勃滚床单是意料之外，但谁说不是情理之中呢。王耀轻轻咬了一口明显在吞咽唾沫的喉结，再度为自己昨天的失策感到无奈：这下可好，中/美两国双双缺席会议，就等着某些人小题大做吧。  
“哦？还咬我，看来精神很好嘛～”  
年轻力壮的北美小野牛一挺胯，按住王耀的肩膀就狠狠地顶了进去，直到两颗睾丸撞击在被掰开的臀肉之间，入口被填塞挤满了肉柱和男人的味道，肆无忌惮地攻破了人体的弱点。  
“啊——啊啊...小..混蛋！”  
仿佛能够感觉到对方的包皮被自己的肠壁摩擦露出了光滑硕大的龟头，顶住肠壁在微微翘起的弧度下往深处滑去，勾勒出肉花发颤却又耐不住寂寞缠绕上去的淫色模样。王耀不受控制地蜷缩了起来，但却被阿尔弗雷德抓住了大腿，强硬地分开到最大。  
“明明昨晚还说我是小天使的...”阿尔弗雷德得了便宜还卖乖，撸了一把王耀的性器试图让他放松一些，对情人的生理反应极为熟知的他知道这一声浪叫可不是难受的意思，而是意味着平日里最装腔作势的东方古国已经被激发出了全身心的投入。  
“啊..哈...”从自己双腿间看向那个满脸调笑的男人，这个浑小子一边占有了他的身体居然还一边胡说八道：“我..什么时候..这么说过？”  
阿尔弗雷德嘿嘿笑着，大手掐了一把光滑的腿肉，顺势而下描着白皙肤色的线条，就像在为每一次射入他身体里的精液堵不住地顺着腿根流下来规划路径一样。  
丝毫不加掩饰的色情揉捏着柔软的臀部，指腹在被撑平的菊口处抚弄几下就能看到可爱的收缩，一个劲地往里吞吃着承受能力以内的美味。  
“啊...是我记错了？你说我像什么来着？”

就像太阳一样。  
王耀默不作声地在被插弄的快感中眯起眼，似是生怕自己被那道万丈光芒烫伤。  
或许这个时候他应该反驳一下才会比较像两人的正常交往方式，但王耀心里是清楚的：为什么当阿尔弗雷德强硬地拉住他并且压上来之后在沉默中应允了那个吻，又是为什么在接下来的拉锯中默许了..甚至是主动提出发生关系。  
今早睁眼之后，他看到的是灿若光辉的金发和在晨曦中赤条条到反光的羊脂白玉。王耀承认他愣了一下，好像是对自己这种孤身千年的存在能有一个每日看着他起床的枕边人感到不可置信，但更多的是被那道光吸引了。  
晨曦淡淡地为白种人的肌肤抹上一层金辉，并不如珠宝那般耀眼，但在那个瞬间却是最绚烂的光芒，恰如仍是少年郎。  
——直到与那双慵懒中带着谐虐的蓝色眸子对视上，王耀才意识到并且疯狂吐槽起自己到底干了什么蠢事。  
阿尔弗雷德不依不饶地直起身，双手都托住了肉臀把含满肉棍的下体往上提，一边像打桩机一样大力地将肿大的分身打进能钻出油水的洞口，这导致王耀的下半身几乎悬空了，他咬着唇双手胡乱地抓住床单，已经可以预见自己会腰酸背痛的后果了。  
“哦...耀..你的屁股真是...太·可·爱·了～”  
变了调的中文从阿尔弗雷德口中说出，还着意强调了后面四个字，王耀一听就明白是在模仿他昨天的口吻：“阿尔！”  
两瓣臀丘被男人抓在手里蹂躏，王耀既想阻止又不愿往狼藉一片的下身看，发红的阴茎在脚高头低的角度下随着抽插乱晃，在白花花的胸腹背衬下格外显眼。  
“呃..嗯...”积聚起来的抱怨在怒气冲冲地叫出对方名字之后就又泄了半分，剩下半句王耀只能在心里默默咆哮：哪有形容屁股可爱的啊！  
“比起团子，肯定还是这个揉起来更舒服。”阿尔弗雷德的笑容愈发狡黠起来，学着王耀昨天对他做的那样对砧板上的活肉大肆揉搓，不得不说小年轻的报复心可真强。  
“......”一失足成千古恨啊...王耀张了张嘴却说不出什么有力的驳词，只是发出一声呻吟索性闭上了眼。这也让看在眼里的阿尔弗雷德露出了一切尽在掌握之中的爽意。  
不知道从什么时候开始，对阿尔弗雷德来说，“征服”这个词的概念放在王耀身上有了不同的意义。他无疑是想征服王耀的，就像过去的数十年间对全世界所采取的行动那样，将这只东方小兔子也锁进他的后院里任由抚摸和拥抱。  
然而这么多年过去了，这位天之骄子却发现物理意义上的征服对王耀没有什么作用，近几年甚至有时候连在床上都分不出个高下来，难得有今天这般能把王耀在性爱里征服得死死的时候。  
这份心理上的优越更甚体感，阿尔弗雷德看着那张潮红又无奈的脸满意地露出了意味深长的笑容，铆足了精神把重点放在攻克敏感点上。  
抽离出根茎双手掰开臀缝，目送着大肉冠沾着体液再度堵住淌着水的菊口。穴肉层层分开却又执拗地想要合拢把异物排出，这为阴茎从头部到根茎都带来了巨大的压迫感。而小阿尔正如那出鞘的利剑，在阻挠之下就像个英雄一样直捣黄龙狠狠地戳上柔软的息肉。  
自傲的年轻人俯下身，以牙还牙地在王耀喉头上咬了一口，随后一个深入覆在叫唤的男人耳边。  
“磨人的老妖精。”

“卑鄙的臭小鬼。”  
王耀摸了摸清晰的齿印，这一下可比刚才他下口要重多了。口舌之快让你说了，揉捏也让你揉回来了，真当王耀不会反抗，还是那只80年代的小白兔么。阿尔弗雷德应该是最清楚的，身下的人如今与那种幼小的哺乳类动物没有任何相似之处。  
“卑鄙？”就知道这个中/国人不会让他得意太久，阿尔弗雷德耸着腰搅动出身体里缠绵的水声，他不允许有人用这两字来形容英雄。  
“是啊...卑鄙..”  
伸长的脖子里不再发出好听放荡的吟叫，而是一而再再而三地发表与阿尔弗雷德对立的言论，就像近年来在会议上三番五次上演的戏码那样，这会让自大惯了的美/国人作何感想？他会化身猎人想要去勒住挣扎的猎物的脖子，却被正摸着喉结的手抓个正着。  
“难道不是吗？”王耀牵着那只手点在锁骨之间缓缓下滑，将它放在了自己的左胸前，捏起指尖绕着乳晕打转，挑起迷离的眼神望向皱着眉头不知东方情人葫芦里卖什么药的阿尔弗雷德。  
“借着无害的模样套我的真心话，嗯？”  
阿尔弗雷德向来上手速度极快，很快就挣脱了王耀的指引，绕着浅褐色的皮肤转了几圈后就变本加厉地搓捏他的乳头：“这可不是...”  
“不是你的错？”明知这小家伙最不喜欢被人打断，但王耀还是这么做了，他抿着唇流出一丝轻喘，像是在鼓励阿尔弗雷德对颤颤巍巍的小点儿再多做点极乐之事。  
好一个软硬兼施，让阿尔弗雷德既不痛快又触不到真正生气的爆发点，要知道被无故指责这种事放在平时，只有他对别人百般挑剔，从来都不许有任何人对他横加责怪，会被“民主”的大棒好好敲打一番的。  
他磨磨牙齿答不出个所以然，只好加重了手里的力道使劲揉捏王耀的胸脯，把一大块薄薄的肌肉都捏红了还不放手，好似那里有着女人般柔软细腻的乳房。  
王耀拱起下半身往男人的胯下送了送，他已经适应了抽送的频率，尽管从睫毛到分身都在轻微的颤抖，但不妨碍他懒洋洋地边享受边开口说道：“诱骗我的饼干吃，还偷窥我出浴，听我的私密话...”  
他挺起胸膛任阿尔弗雷德把玩不存在的酥胸，同为男人怎么能不明白这种行为隐喻的贪恋，就算是同性交欢，也乐意享受蔓延全身的爱抚。  
“是你自己要说，不关Hero的事。”大概是想起了王耀昨晚字字真切的真心话，阿尔弗雷德不自觉地一张嘴连口癖都出来了。  
“那...”王耀突然冲他张开双臂，露出不容拒绝的微笑要求一个拥抱。  
阿尔弗雷德也以跪姿做了好一会儿了，是想着要换个姿势，双手就势穿过他的腋下，腰腹一用力就把人抱了起来。  
“唔..”重力变化下的挺入逼出一声低哼，王耀紧紧地搂抱住唯一的支撑物，不得不说如果他们是普通情侣的话，这个男人的怀抱还是很合他心意的：温暖又结实，抬起头便是高挺的鼻梁与暖色调的发丝，灿烂地让人移不开眼眸。  
“什么？”阿尔弗雷德追问道，话说一半换谁都不爱听。他享受般长舒一口气，被人猛地将阴茎全部吞入恨不得把睾丸也塞进去的感觉棒极了，如果接下来能让王耀骑上来自己动就更好了。  
事实证明王耀与阿尔弗雷德在某些时候是很合拍的，东方人的体格在欧美情人的怀中显得略娇小一些，旁侧看去可真是一对璧人。王耀伸手推了推健硕的胸膛示意阿尔弗雷德躺下来。  
“那换你来说说真心话？”几番折腾之后变换了体位，王耀稍稍提起上身让连接着两枚小圆球的肉根露出一小截，紧接着又坐了下去，眼角眉梢间即刻飞起几丝嫩粉，媚笑着加重了语气。  
“你敢吗？”

“Hero的字典里没有不敢这个词。”  
面对老家伙的挑衅，阿尔弗雷德自信地往上一顶胯，能骑在他身上谈条件的人可不多见，他也乐意于接受这种调风弄月的情趣，不影响政治大局仅仅是他们两人之间的玩乐。  
王耀用大腿夹紧了阿尔弗雷德的臀侧，撩起散发整理了一下，一起床就被阿尔弗雷德拉回床上害得他到现在都还没有梳过头。被绯红润色过的面颊透出一层薄汗，嘴角挂起难识真假的笑意：“要关于我的。”  
“好啊～”如果有第三人在场，他就会发现这两个人不仅仅是行动模式，连真伪莫辨的表情也极为相似：“但你必须要动起你可·爱的小屁股哦？”  
王耀找了一会发现忘记发圈放在哪里了，只好继续任由黑发散落在肩颈，随着自己上下浮动飘散开来，也有几缕被汗液黏在了光裸的脊背上。他不是第一次作为受方使用骑乘体位，以极为放松的体态容纳嵌入肉壁中的性器，与那些舒适地坐在沙发上玩手机的年轻人表情无异。  
“说吧，我听着。”  
双手撑在美/国人硬梆梆的胸肌上，摸索了两下忍不住想起团子的手感，果然还是那个阿尔弗雷德可爱又好揉很多啊...不，不要再想了王耀，昨天的一时大意造成的后果还用重复吗？而且再可爱那也是阿尔弗雷德，是那个试图把他的手脚都束缚起来，以为这就能阻止中/国发展的美/国。  
阿尔弗雷德抬手向发丝下的脸庞进发了，捧在手心里湿湿暖暖的，不过远不及体内的舒适度就是了：“第一，你真的很好看。”  
绽放的笑意里不知道是得逞多一点还是真的发自真心，让王耀提气起落一回忍不住笑出了声：“嗯哼...那我谢谢你？”  
听出了明显不信任的意味，阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻地抚摸着堪比丝绒的肌肤：“不要怀疑美/国人的夸赞，我们在夸人的时候可都是真话。”感受到频率慢了下来，这让他有点不满，不是谁都跟电动马达臀似的一开开关就停不下来的。  
“第二...”阿尔弗雷德突然扣住了王耀的腰将他强行腾空固定住，抽出一半的阴茎上已然全是水光，像是探出头来看看外界情况的小动物，转眼又隐没在了洞口里。  
“唔...”  
“我真的很·喜·欢·上·你。”  
“......”王耀皱着眉消化直冲脑神经的快感，喉咙里发出“呵呼”气声：“呼..你这算什么...真心话...”也是，他从一开始就没期待这个小家伙能真的照规矩来。  
“唉...你不信我也没办法啊～”阿尔弗雷德觉得果然还是喜欢把主动权握在自己手里：“那我还要说吗？”  
颠荡中是四溢横流的体液从私密之处往被打开的小口外流窜的感觉，真是奇怪啊...明明不是女人那般多汁的身体，但活生生被操出快感却是真的，王耀深呼吸了一口气，尽量平静地问道：“第三？”  
“我爱你。”  
“......”相较阿尔弗雷德的果断，王耀沉默了一瞬，俯下身贴上了同样因高度兴奋而浑身冒汗的男人，将耳朵侧靠上他的心脏，似乎要用这种方式来充当测谎仪：“骗子。”  
“哈哈哈...”阿尔弗雷德抱住比他瘦一圈的东方人：“你也是。”  
在王耀身体里的猛兽又开始了剧烈地进攻，下方的男人提起臀部自下往上不断撞击着大开的穴口，两人亲密无间地合在一起摩擦着对方的肉体，这是无论在国土上还是心理上永远都不可能达到的距离。  
阿尔弗雷德无法看到对方的表情，他只需要知道自己已经化作一团烈焰，不远万里烧进了王耀的身心里，要么迸发出希望的火光共同成为引领者，要么一起堙灭在烟尘里成为博弈的牺牲品。  
逐渐急促的气息喷在本来就已经足够散乱的黑发上，阿尔弗雷德无意识地揪紧了王耀的肩膀，脸色变化了几分沉下声对红透的耳尖轻声说道：“接下来这句绝对是真的。”  
“嗯...？”  
“我要射在你里面。”

“......”  
“......”  
“Aiya～”  
“所以...精液是会传染‘团子病毒’的吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德看着激情之后出现在床上的白色团子...不，准确来说是他们俩双双高潮之后，阿尔弗雷德闭着眼在王耀体内射精，待他回过神就发现床上的另一个人变成了一个团子，与他昨日的模样差不多，不过多了一截小辫子。  
“王...耀？”  
“Aiya（是我）..aiyayaya？（团子病毒是什么鬼啊！）aiyaya！（这到底怎么回事啊！）”  
“呃...你在说什么？”阿尔弗雷德不由自主伸手摸了摸，现在有点明白王耀看到米团的感受了，确实让人忍不住想揉一把。而且面对这种不明物体，他的好奇心不比喜欢把乱七八糟的东西捡回家的王耀低，不然家里也不会养着一只外星人了。  
“Aiya..”  
“唔...”阿尔弗雷德沉思了片刻，突然露出了欢快的笑容把他抱进怀里：“你说，我就这样把你带到会议室去会怎样？”  
“Aiyayaya！”团子蹦跳了几下试图挣脱，这个场景怎么看都有点眼熟，就是双方主角调换了一下。  
不用猜也知道王耀肯定在说“你敢！”、“不行！”之类的话，但阿尔弗雷德又怎么会是乖乖把这种念头消去的人。  
“呐哈哈哈哈～”  
“Aiyaya！！！”  
清晨的卧室里传出了奇怪的二重奏，然后就看到美/国先生抱着一个白色不明物体走了出来。等会？这里好像是中/国的房间？  
世界的Hero背影渐远，也不知道他低着头在跟什么人嘀嘀咕咕地说着：“开玩笑的啦～我带你去找亚瑟问问。”  
“Aiya...”  
“不过你手感真的不错。”  
“Aiya！”

End

 

 

【番外】：  
——关于双方都变成了团子的结局——  
“Nahahaha～”  
“Aiyayayaya！”  
谁能告诉他们俩为什么会在释放之后会变成两颗团子掉落在床单上，而且还...  
两坨白色物体翻来覆去扭动着，但就是甩不开对方，只得黏在一起从床头滚到床尾再滚到地上。  
“噗通。”  
“Aiya？（为什么会这样？）”  
“Nahaha...（大概因为我们是插在一起的时候...）”  
“......”恕王耀直言，现在这副模样让他想起了糖葫芦。  
不管王耀当时的心情是如何纠结，反正当亚瑟闻讯赶来并且解决这个麻烦的时候，他看到的是两个人以交合的姿势赤身裸体地出现在他眼前。  
耀：给老子拔出去！  
米：唔...可是我又硬了...  
英：冷漠.jpg

——————————  
Free Talk：  
我：想吃什么梗？  
CO：想吃糖葫芦。  
两个人：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（真实情况并不是这样！  
反正最后是肯定要有一个或者两个人变成团子的，想了想就都写了


End file.
